Big G's Metamorphosis
"Big G's metamorphosis" was a storyline-based phase featuring then EUWC World Tag Team Champion Big G, who reverted to his old, fiercer persona of Lynch Garrison, to exact revenge on Paul Doom. Background In the middle of 2003, Nero & Big G joined Matt Pickstock's 'Regime' of superstars, teaming up with Paul Doom and Samuel Roundtree. n&G saw this as a tremendous opportunity to regain the tag team titles and also provided ever-ready support to Pickstock. Soon enough, Nero & Big G recaptured the Tag Team titles at Ultra Brawl V by defeating then champions The Action Faction. It was also on the same night that the Regime had lost the crown jewel when Lord Alucard defeated the Regime Leader Paul Doom for the World Heavyweight Championship. This resulted in Pickstock booting Doom out of the Regime immediately and face an attack from the Regime. Assault by the Masked Man During the months leading up to Excessive Force 2003, a mysterious Masked Man decided to take out the Regime one by one, with a very brutal attack on Big G's tag partner Nero in a parking lot. This act enraged Big G who now wanted to have revenge on the Masked Man. Garrison successfully thwarted a backstage attack attempt on Pickstock by the Masked Man, however the Masked Man escaped. It was later revealed on Excessive Force that the Masked Man was none other than Paul Doom in disguise. Nero's Injury Paul Doom would earn more of Big G's rage as he attacked Nero once again, this time not only costing n&G the World Tag Team Championships, but also putting Nero in a hospital and on the sidelines for several months. These acts and Nero's absence were obviously creating changes in Big G's persona, who reverted to his old persona of Lynch Garrison. Garrison challenged Paul Doom to a street fight on BloodBath and both men tore into each other. The match was fiercely competitive as both competitors brought everything to the plate. Hoewever, Garrison managed to overpower Doom and defeated him. BloodBath's "Holy Shit" Moment Garrison's night on BloodBath was just getting started, as he participated in what is now regarded as the most controversial Bloodbath matches of all times. The final moments of the match were as bizarre as they were incredible. Five men remained at the end; Angel of Death, Sean Taylor, HICAL, Paul Doom and Lynch Garrison. This was Garrison’s and Doom’s second match of the night and as both men went at it one more time, AOD and Sean Taylor were fighting on top of the cage, while HICAL was climbing up to join them. In an unreal display of brute strength, Garrison lifted Paul Doom in a military press and shot him right into the wall where the other three were hanging. Almost on impact, the cage wall dislodged from the rest and fell down outside the ring, taking down Taylor, AOD, HICAL and Doom with it! Garrison took the opportunity and pinned all five men, however due to a technicality, Garrison was NOT declared the winner and the match ended in a draw between the five men. Aftermath Big G's Metamorphosis into Lynch Garrison was one of the most talked about storylines, right after the infamous rivalry between Paul Doom & Lord Alucard. While it cemented Paul Doom's already credible streake, it turned Garrison into a household name and earned several awards from wrestling pundits. Garrison's controversial finish of the Blood Bath match set the tone for EUWC’s next PPV offering Only the Strong III where Lynch Garrison received a World Title shot in EUWC’s first ever Elimination Chamber match. Though unsuccessful that night, Garrison had cemented his reputation as a fierce singles competitor, while also moving up the ladder as the Regime Enforcer. Category:EUWC Storylines